User talk:ChordSectorθ
Welcome/warnings There must be something wrong with your computer's text character recognition protocols. My name is not ChordSector8. It is ChordSectorθ. The signature also leads to this page. Please do not spam my talk page with lies or misunderstandings again. I am very sorry to see disrespectful comments by such a high authority. Yet I will respect you nonetheless. No more references to my previous proposal will be given, and I will not accuse you of lying or spamming ever again.--◔ChordSectorθ◕ 20:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) "Start off on the right foot" is an expression in Modern american English, although I am not sure if it is used in any other predominantly English-speaking countries.--◔ChordSectorθ◕ 21:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: ChordSectorθ About your admin request: that's great! Go ahead! But I can't do anything... I'm not a Bureaucrat so I can't upgrade your rights... you should speak with Corai. :) --- яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} « 15:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Promotion While I am prohibited from giving administrator powers, I am going to give you Rollback. Corai can give you administrator. Enjoy your new position! -- E-114 Being paranoid and serious since June 2009.And occasionaly robotic.Wait, what? 20:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Xentrica's flag. Wow, I LOVE the flag you made for Xentrica! It has both colours of Portugal and my favourite letter (and which starts my country's name): X! Thank you very much! You rock, as always. :) --- '''яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} « 20:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I am pleased with your response considerably! I designed the flags of Chi Con and Mectrixctic as well! Do you like them?--◔ChordSectorθ◕ 20:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm...... Hmmmmmm.........Im not a webmaster so I can't decide, make a blog post and lets see..... Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Advertising & Copying DO NOT TAKE PLANET FANON CONTENT AND PUT IT ON THE CREATIVE UNIVERSE WIKI. PLEASE REMOVE IT. ALSO, DO NOT ADVERTISE IT. CREATING ANOTHER WIKI WITH THE SAME SUBJECT IS JUST BASICALLY TRYING TO MAKE THIS WIKI DIE. PLEASE FIX THIS. PLANET FANON HAS NO RELATIONS WITH CREATIVE UNIVERSE AND NEVER WILL, SO REMOVE THE CONTENT. Sorry for all caps, I wanted to make the message clear. Dark Halo 18:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC :Ih, that hurts. But Dark Halo is right... I'm sorry Chord... I warned you... but I can't do anything. =< --- [X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 18:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Chord, you don't understand. This wiki is for ANYTHING in the entire Fannon (planet) universe. That's why it's called a "fanon" wiki. So far, the wiki hasn't expanded (in large amounts) any further than the planets Earth and Fannon. Dark Halo 18:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ChordSector....What happened? I remember you being very active until one day, you vanished. I was wondering, did you give up on this wiki and migrate to somewhere else? Well... I am *trying* to think of a way to revive this Wikia. I know, I too vanished along with Corai and we haven't been seen for months. Corai has a hard time being active at more than one Wiki, and he's currently at CPFW. I tend to travel around the Wikia and the rest of the internet. I'm thinking of staying here for a little while, CPFW can live without me for a couple of days or a week. Also, I don't think I've ever really spoke with you before. --E-114 Message center 21:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wiki revival Hey there. I'm sending this message to all members of the wiki that contributed at leat with a few good edits to inform that the 'destiny' of this wiki isn't 100% settled. So I wrote a blog post about this and I'd like to get feedback from everyone. '''Click here to read and comment. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 14:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Desperate Revival Endeavor Please read my reply here - also, reply on my talk page. ;) ---